Spiked
by Sirius-Potter Fan
Summary: When Lex allows Clark to throw a party at his house things get a little out of hand prompting Clark to wonder what, exactly, was in the punch. Clex.
1. AAARRGGGHHHHH

Summary: When Lex allows Clark to throw a party at his house things get a little out of hand prompting Clark to wonder what, exactly, was in the punch. Clex.  
  
Chapter 1- AAARRGGGHHHHH  
  
Clark walked in to the Talon and looked around anxiously. His eyes passed over Chloe sitting at a table in a dim, cozy corner and moved over the other patrons until he found who he was looking for. Lex. He was sitting at a table alone, sipping cappuccino with his back to the door. This gave Clark the opportunity to observe the man unnoticed for a moment. He gazed at the pale skin, the muscled forearms exposed by rolled up sleeves, the elegant hands. Clark's eyelids began to drift shut as he grew languorous at the thought of those hands touching his body. . .  
  
"Hey Clark, over here." Clark nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of his name. He saw that Lex had turned around and was waving him over to his table. He hurried nervously over, sat down, and said, "Hi Lex," a bit too loudly, the words sounding like a squeak.  
  
"Hi Clark," said Lex, with an amused look. "Are you all right? You seem a bit jumpy."  
  
"Oh yeah. I'm fine Lex. Great. Never better."  
  
Lex looked at him for a moment and said, "Clark, I think maybe you should forgo the coffee today. You seem. . . caffeinated . . . enough already."  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure," said Clark distractedly.  
  
"So about the party this weekend-"  
  
"Party?" Clark jumped again, trying hard to focus on the other boy's words and not his soft, inviting lips.  
  
"Yeah, you know. The one where I let all your hormonally challenged friends into my house to make out in the closets and hang from the chandeliers."  
  
"Oh, yeah, that," Clark said, giggling shrilly.  
  
"Ok, Clark what's going on? What's making you act so wired?"  
  
"Nothing," Clark said in a sing song voice, trying to sound innocent and glancing around at the other patrons, refusing to meet Lex's eyes. Of course this only served to increase Lex's suspicions that something was up. And something WAS up. Clark blushed furiously at the thought.  
  
Just then Lex glanced in the general direction of Clark's gaze. "Oh," he said, seeing Princess Lana taking an order at a table nearby, "Of course." His stomach clenched at the sight of the beautiful girl and the silly grin on Clark's red face. 'If he looked at me like that I would quit taking orders and drag him into the backroom and. . .' the thought of what he would do with Clark in the backroom of the Talon caused an uncomfortable tightening in his groin. He tried to calm himself by taking deep breaths, but he only succeeded in causing the feeling of excitement to uncoil in his stomach and spread throughout his body. 'Stop it Luthor. He'll never look at you like that. It's Lana he wants.' This thought succeeded where deep breaths did not. Unfortunately, it also caused a great well of bitterness to rise in his chest. He glared daggers of hatred at Lana as she smiled obliviously at customers. Clark was still staring at the spot where Lana had been with dreamy eyes. She had moved on to other tables and Lex wondered what was going on in Clark's mind that was more interesting to him than watching the girl herself.  
  
"So Clark," Lex tried again. "Pete was in here earlier and he offered to make punch for the party. He said it was a secret family recipe. I told him that sounded great. . . Then he offered me a blowjob and I said yes. . . In fact he couldn't wait to get started so he got down on the floor and did me right here."  
  
"Wha-Oh, that's nice Lex."  
  
"Clark-," Lex started to tell the boy off but the whole thing suddenly struck him as funny. He started laughing and thought that perhaps it was best Clark hadn't heard that last part. It might have been a tad obvious.  
  
"Well, I suppose it's obvious," Clark sighed, more to himself than to Lex.  
  
"WHAT!!?" 'Oh, dear God the boy couldn't be psychic, could he?'  
  
"Well, that I'm a bit distracted today."  
  
After Lex's heart climbed back out of his bladder he smirked at Clark with an expression that said, 'No shit Sherlock.' He was very glad that Clark did not appear to be psychic after all, just a bit on edge about something.  
  
"Lex, if I tell you something, do you promise not to think I'm weird and stop talking to me?"  
  
"Of course, Clark. You can tell me anything. I promise not to judge you," 'As if I could ever just stop talking to you even if I wanted to,' thought Lex.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing. This is something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now, but I wasn't sure. . . Well, the thing is Lex. . . I. . . I lo-"  
  
"Hey guys. What can I bring you?" Lana cut in with her bright, cheerful voice. Lex looked at her with mild irritation for interrupting when Clark was about to confide something that was obviously important. Well, ordering a drink would only take a second. He just hoped Clark wouldn't lose his nerve and be unable to continue.  
  
Suddenly there was a series of strangled choking noises from a nearby table. As Lex looked around he saw Chloe, growling frustratedly, making her way toward them with bared teeth and a homicidal glint in her eye. She walked right up to Lana and just looked at her for a long moment, breathing heavily and clenching her fists tightly. "Is something wrong, Chloe?" asked Lana with friendly concern.  
  
"I. You. ARRGGGGHHHHH. I. Am. Going. To. KILL YOU," Chloe ground out, still breathing heavily. Then she grabbed Lana's arm and started dragging her roughly away from the table. "I cannot BELIEVE you did that. What is WRONG with you? Are you BLIND? CRAZY? AARRGGGGHHHH," Chloe continued to rant to a very frightened looking Lana until she was out of earshot.  
  
Clark and Lex looked at each other in shock. "What the Hell?" asked Lex. Clark just shrugged and threw up his hands, wondering what in the world Lana could have done to provoke such a reaction in calm, sweet, Chloe. Lex made a mental note to pull Chloe aside and question her, subtly or not so subtly, about whether she was getting involved with drugs.  
  
"So what was it you wanted to tell me Clark?" Lex asked, trying to move past the shock of Chloe downshifting to psycho.  
  
"Oh," said Clark, trying not to blush. "I just wanted to say I love your shirt. That color looks really great on you." 'Phew. That was a close call. What was I thinking? I almost told him I love him. Thank you Lana.'  
  
"Thank you Clark. You had me worried for a moment. I was expecting some juicy, dark secret hidden beneath that farmboy exterior. There's nothing wrong with a compliment between friends. I definitely don't think you're weird." Lex smiled. 'The poor kid thinks saying that to a guy makes him gay. Don't I wish. I guess growing up with Jonathan Kent would warp anyone's mind that way. As if his constant mooning over Smallville's Princess wasn't proof enough that he was straight.'  
  
"So do you want to come over tonight and iron out the details for the party? Maybe we could watch a movie or something afterwards," asked Lex, not letting his excitement at the prospect of a little Clarktime show.  
  
"Sure, I'll come over after dinner."  
  
"Great," Lex said, trying not to think too much about what sweet torture it would be to sit next to Clark on the couch, close enough to touch but unable to do more than accidentally-on purpose brush thighs or graze his hand on Clark's arm. 


	2. Breathing Trouble

Chapter 2- Breathing Trouble  
  
"Hey Clark," Lex looked up at the knock on his study door, "Come on in. I was just finishing up."  
  
"Hey Lex. I just talked to Pete. He wants to make his special punch for the party this weekend."  
  
"I know. I talked to him earlier. That sounds good to me as long as it's non-alcoholic."  
  
"Of course it is. We're too young to drink."  
  
"Well, you are in high school. When I was fifteen. . . Of course, you're just innocent farmboys and girls."  
  
"So why didn't you tell me before about Pete's offer?"  
  
"I did. You were distracted. I also told you he had propositioned me. You seemed fine with it," Lex said with a grin, which became a smirk as the blush crept up Clark's face.  
  
"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be rude. I was just having trouble concentrating."  
  
"It's alright Clark. I'm not offended. Even I have my off days. Now, about the party. . ."  
  
************************************************************  
  
Clark settled in on the couch waiting for Lex to return with the popcorn so that they could watch *Spaceballs*. Or rather so Lex could watch *Spaceballs* and Clark could concentrate on "accidentally" brushing his hand on Lex's thigh. He had been surreptitiously examining those thighs all night and he was determined to get at least a small idea of what they felt like.  
  
He still couldn't believe he had almost confessed everything that afternoon. Thank god Lana had shown up and stopped him. Obviously Lex just thought of him as a little brother. He could never look at Clark as a love interest. Which made Clark feel like a pervert for planning ways to "cop a feel." He just couldn't help himself. Not that he was worried that Lex would realize the truth. He was "just an innocent farmboy" after all.  
  
"Ready for some *Spaceballs*?" asked Lex as he plopped down next to Clark on the couch settling the bowl of popcorn between them.  
  
"Absolutely," said Clark.  
  
Lex picked up the remote and started the film, leaning back against the couch, congratulating himself on his brilliance and waiting for Clark to reach into the popcorn bowl.  
  
Clark focused on the television screen and thought about the popcorn. Its presence was both good and bad. It made the possibility of brushing hands with Lex almost 100% but it made his goal of contact with Lex's thigh almost impossible. He was going to have to get creative.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"Do you need more soda or anything?" Lex asked. Clark hadn't reached for the popcorn once in the fifteen minutes they'd been sitting there. He was starting to worry that for once in his life the boy was not hungry.  
  
"What? Oh, no. I'm fine thanks," Clark sounded just as distracted as he had that afternoon, though Lex was glad of it now because it meant Clark was watching the movie and wouldn't notice what Lex was up to.  
  
Clark sighed and slid down deeper into the cushions. With one hand he reached for his soda and with the other he reached into the bowl of popcorn. Lex kept his eyes on the movie and slowly moved his hand towards Clark's. As their fingers brushed together tingles shot up his arm and back down into his fingertips. He fought not to gasp at the sensation, determined not to give himself away. He pretended to be so engrossed in the movie that he was frozen with anticipation, his hand still in the popcorn bowl, his buttery fingers lightly touching the back of Clark's hand.  
  
Suddenly Clark jerked his hand away and leapt up. "I'll be right back," he said, practically running from the room. Fear rose in Lex causing terrified shudders to replace the pleasant tingles that had been coursing through him at the prolonged contact with Clark. 'He saw through me. He knows what I was trying to do and he's disgusted. Why did I push my luck? I should have pulled my hand back sooner. Damn, damn, damn.'  
  
Clark ran down the hall to the bathroom shutting the door and taking deep breaths. He reached down and unzipped his jeans trying to relieve the pressure on his erection. He should've pulled his hand back sooner, but it was an opportunity he couldn't pass up. Unfortunately, the prolonged contact with an unsuspecting Lex had sent his imagination into a tailspin. Images of how Lex's hand would look and feel on other parts of his body had made him dangerously hard. He had needed to escape and calm down but he knew his behavior was extremely obvious. He just hoped Lex would remember that he was an "innocent farmboy."  
  
He fought the urge to take care of his problem immediately, rather than waiting until he was in bed that night, but he couldn't risk Lex coming to check on him and growing even more suspicious. Instead he poked his head into the living room to find Lex glaring at the television. "Did you want another soda or anything?" he asked. "I'm on my way to the kitchen to grab a Coke."  
  
"Sure," Lex looked up in surprise, "I'll take a Coke as well, thanks." 'He doesn't seem angry. He's acting like nothing happened. Maybe he didn't notice anything after all. I'll just have to be more careful from now on,' Lex thought.  
  
Clark went to the kitchen and grabbed two cold Cokes from the fridge. He set one on the counter and pressed the other against the painful ache in his groin. He waited for the cold to seep through his jeans and contemplated how pathetic he was, standing in his best friend's kitchen trying to tame an erection with a can of soda and deep breaths.  
  
It suddenly struck him as more funny than pathetic and he began laughing almost hysterically. The laughter released some of the pent up tension in him and he didn't try to stem the tide as it washed over him. He sank to the kitchen floor as he replayed the scene in his head from the point of view of an observer. He was taking this situation too seriously. He was concentrating so hard on molesting his best friend that he was unable to just enjoy his company. As the picture of himself as a lecherous sexual harasser entered his mind he lay on the linoleum and howled with laughter not stopping even when Lex arrived with a look of concern on his face.  
  
Having heard the noise coming from the kitchen Lex was incredibly curious as to what Clark was up to. He was not expecting to find the boy rolling around on the floor having what looked like an asthma attack. "Clark," he yelled as he rushed over to kneel beside the boy, "What's wrong? What happened?"  
  
At the panicked note in Lex's voice Clark tried to stop laughing and reassure his friend that he was fine. All he managed was a strangled "Lex. . . I'm," before he lost control again and started snorting in his hilarity. At this point Lex realized that Clark was not dying but laughing so hard he could not breathe. His panic receded leaving an intense desire to know what was amusing Clark so much. He also thought about how beautiful he was in the throws of such a passionate reaction to whatever it was that had set him off.  
  
Finally the laughter subsided enough for Clark to sit up with Lex's assistance. He took deep breaths to calm himself, but lapsed into giggles again when he realized that he'd been doing that just a few minutes before for an entirely different reason. It was only when he looked at Lex and realized that the other boy had a hurt look, obviously having decided that Clark was laughing at him, that Clark was able to stop laughing. He apologized and told Lex that he had been very stressed lately about schoolwork and had needed to release the tension somehow. Then he stood and followed Lex back into the study to finish the movie.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
They had been watching the movie for about thirty minutes with only a few snickers from Clark to interrupt the relaxed atmosphere. When Lex asked him what had started the laughing fit Clark responded by grinning and saying, "I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." Lex let the matter drop. After his initial relief he had been terrified that Clark was laughing because of the "hand incident," but after a few minutes he realized that Clark was really just relieving tension in his own way.  
  
He couldn't help thinking that he could show the boy an even better way to release such pent up energy. This thought led inevitably to the realization that Clark might not have discovered how to get rid of stress the old fashioned way. The idea that Clark had never touched himself was mind boggling to Lex. He couldn't imagine not having that outlet. 'I'd have gone postal years ago,' he thought. It was also strangely erotic. 'Going where no man has gone before,' he thought. He started snickering, then giggling, then outright laughing.  
  
Clark looked at him oddly then grinned, realizing that he couldn't ask what was making his friend laugh so hard without having to explain his own reasons. He was content to just watch Lex in this comparatively unguarded moment glad to see his friend truly happy for once.  
  
When Lex noticed Clark's curious smile he felt a rush of glee. This was an unexpected chance for payback. There was no way he was going to explain his thoughts to the other boy and due to Clark's own refusal to share the source of his amusement he didn't have to. Clark could suffer from curiosity just as he was.  
  
Clark began to realize that looking at Lex was only making the boy laugh harder. Before he could look away Lex twitched suddenly and knocked the popcorn bowl off the couch and onto the floor. He doubled over with renewed laughter, making a halfhearted effort to clean up the popcorn. Though Clark had vowed to stop trying to molest Lex and just enjoy being with him this was an opportunity he couldn't pass up. As he bent to help Lex pick up the spilled snack he put his hand down on the couch "for balance" resting it against Lex's thigh. 


	3. Sugar

Thanks to MRP1, kaja, astralalex, wackochica, and JadeSpider for the reviews. I adore feedback so keep it coming!

MRP1- In regards to your question about the song from It's Simple Really, it is a song by Carolyn Dawn Johnson and it's called Complicated.

Chapter 3 – Sugar

Clark arrived at Lex's mansion right after school on Friday to help setup for the party. There wasn't much for him to do because Lex had servants preparing the food, cleaning, and decorating. He ended up watching television until Lex finished working and joined him. They talked about the party; who was coming, the food, and speculated about Pete's punch. 

Finally it was time to shower and dress. Lex brought Clark up to a guest room and left him to his own devices, heading to his room to get ready. After showering Clark put on a pair of khakis and a deep blue silk shirt that matched his eyes. He headed down the stairs and almost stumbled at the sight of Lex in a tight, white v-neck sweater and pants of soft black leather. He knew that Lex had a beautiful body, but he'd never seen it displayed quite so well. He felt an immediate response in his groin. "Hey Lex. You look great," he said.

"So do you. That blue is perfect for you," Lex felt safe making such a remark after what Clark had said to him on Wednesday. He couldn't help watching the boy appreciatively as he went to answer the door at the sound of the bell. Though he enjoyed the sight of Clark in jeans there was something about that tight ass covered by khaki that was so HOT. 

A second later Clark moved aside to usher in the first guest and Lex's mood went from happy to miserable in a millisecond. Of course Princess Lana would be the first to arrive. He had been conveniently in denial about the fact that she would be here. He wanted nothing more than to hide in the closet all night as he used to do at his father's parties when he was a child. 

Unfortunately, he had told Clark about that little secret so if he disappeared Clark would know exactly where he was hidden. At the moment Lana was glancing back and forth between the two boys looking like the cat that ate the canary. 

"Hello, Lex. It's nice to see you as always," she practically purred as she reached out to shake his hand. 

"Hello Lana. You're looking particularly lovely this evening," and she was. He could not deny that she was beautiful in a tight red dress that showed off her body without making her look slutty. He looked down at his own outfit and realized he couldn't say the same for himself. He knew he looked good in the tight sweater and even tighter leather pants that he'd bought yesterday hoping like a fool to make Clark notice him in a new way. Now he admitted to himself that with Lana there he didn't stand a chance of even getting a second look. He also decided that the leather was too much. It made him look cheap. 

The sound of the doorbell gave Lex an excuse to leave the other two. He opened the door to find Chloe and Pete staggering under the weight of huge vats of what he could only assume was punch. He reached to take the vat from Chloe who surrendered it gratefully. It was heavy and Lex was glad he worked out daily and kept himself in great shape. 

Clark rushed over to take a vat from Pete, lifting it easily and following Lex to the kitchen. They set the punch down on the counter and Lex instructed the staff to put it in punch bowls to be set out with the other food and drinks. When they arrived back in the front hall they saw Chloe and Lana in a corner looking thick as thieves. Clark looked at Pete questioningly and Pete shrugged as if to say 'Who knows with those two.' Lex thought their sudden friendship must have something to do with Chloe's psychotic breakdown on Wednesday and would have paid good money to know what that had been all about. 

"Well, there's no use standing in the hallway. Let's move into the den," Lex said, leading them in to a room decorated with blue and silver. A mahogany bar had been pushed back from its usual spot at such gatherings since this crowd was underage. There were couches and chairs spread throughout the room and a long table in front of the fireplace, which was covered in food, soda, and, now, punch. 

"Well Pete, I guess we'd better try this punch you've been bragging about all week," said Lex. He ladled himself a cup as the others lined up behind him to follow suit. Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," said Clark. It was a group of kids Clark knew from school. "Come on in guys. Everyone's through there." 

More and more kids arrived until the house was packed and noisy from loud music and kids shouting to be heard. Clark made his way over to the food table after being told repeatedly to try the punch. It was a big hit all around and Clark was happy for Pete. He filled a plate with food and grabbed a glass to get some punch but when he got close enough he could smell pineapple juice and wrinkled his nose in distaste. He had never been a fan of pineapple anything. He decided to grab a Coke instead and went to sit with Chloe, Pete, and Lana who were eating and laughing together.

As soon as he sat down Chloe and Lana started whispering and giggling. Pete seemed really excited and asked if Clark had tried the punch. Clark lied and said that it was delicious. He just couldn't ruin this moment for Pete when he seemed so happy. Suddenly Chloe and Lana stopped talking and Chloe looked at Clark knowingly. Then she grabbed a surprised Pete by the hand and said, "Dance with me Petey!" 

The two headed off to the dance area leaving Clark and Lana alone. At first they just sat in companionable silence. Then he noticed that she was looking at him oddly. Clark remembered the days when he had been crushing on this beautiful girl and realized that all his dreams and fantasies had never gone beyond a sweet, chaste kiss. She had been a safe preoccupation because she was forever out of reach. Lana made some comment about the party and Clark responded inanely. 

After making small talk for a few minutes Clark asked, "So, what was up with Chloe going mental on you the other day?" 

"I am not at liberty to discuss it," she responded, giggling. She was acting very strangely. Suddenly he realized he hadn't seen Lex in a while. "Excuse me. I need to find Lex and . . . um. . . ask him something," he said.

"Ahhhh," she nodded as though he'd just told her he'd discovered the cure for cancer. "Good luck then."

"Thanks," he said uncertainly. With one last perplexed look he wandered off to look for Lex. 

After checking the den, kitchen, hallway, and Lex's bedroom, Clark decided he must be hiding in the closet. At this point he couldn't blame him. The place was crowded with loud, crazy, dancing teenagers. He began checking closets one by one. When he opened the door to the coat closet in the foyer the sight that met his eyes left him speechless. There were Chloe and Pete locked in a tight embrace and completely oblivious to his presence. After staring for a full minute, mouth open in shock, he shook his head and closed the door. When the hell had that happened? 

His friends didn't usually make out in closets. In fact he distinctly remembered Chloe making fun of kids who went to makeout parties. He had always disagreed with her, thinking that there was definite appeal at the thought of making out in a closet. 

Looking around at the other guests he realized that everyone was acting a bit odd, almost hyper. If he didn't know better he'd say they were drunk. Lex had forbidden alcohol from being brought to the party, but maybe someone brought something and spiked the punch. That would explain why he wasn't feeling the effects everyone else seemed to be. It must be the punch. He had to find Lex and let him know. If he was hiding in a closet he might not realize what was happening. 

Just then there was a break between songs. He heard the familiar voice shouting something and decided that Lex must need help calming people down. He headed into the den and saw Lex standing with a group of teenagers. "Hey Lex!" he said only to be drowned out as the next song came on. It was Def Leppard's Pour Some Sugar on Me. As he heard the opening notes Lex's face lit up. He started to dance along with the other partygoers. 

"Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on 

Livin' like a lover with a radar phone 

Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp 

Demolition woman, can I be your man?"

Clark was even more shocked at the sight of Lex gyrating. . . yes gyrating. . . than he'd been to find Chloe and Pete in the closet. He immediately decided that Lex must be just as drunk as the rest of his friends. 'He must have had A LOT of punch. His tolerance is much higher than any of these kids.' The thought that Lex was trashed both amused and disturbed him. On the one hand this was sure to be a most interesting few hours. On the other, he was the only sober person at a party full of drunks. He prayed that no one called the cops. He didn't want Lex to get in trouble because one of his stupid friends spiked the punch. 

The sight of Lex slapping his leather clad thighs and repeatedly thrusting his pelvis forward in time to the music brought Clark very forcefully back to the moment at hand. 'Perhaps this isn't such a bad party after all,' he thought. He stared openly at Lex's body as he danced figuring everyone was too drunk to notice the rather innappropriate reaction. 

Clark watched as Lex slid his hands down his cheeks and on to his neck leaning his head back and closing his eyes. His hands continued their journey, pausing to rub in circles over his nipples before sliding over tight abs and continuing lower to wrap palms on inner thighs as Lex continued to thrust his hips. This had the effect of framing the very hard bulge that Clark knew was going to inspire him for years to come. The hands continued over the smooth leather to cup Lex's beautiful ass and squeeze.

Clark let out a groan and reached down to squeeze his own erection none-too-gently while attempting to picture his parents having sex. And he was down to half mast. Though effective Clark thought that image might actually end up causing him permanent impotence and vowed never to use it again.

Just when he thought he could handle anything after what Lex had just done, Lex let out a yell and climbed up on the mahogany bar amid cheers of "Lex! Lex! Lex!" Lex continued to dance provocatively and Clark was torn between enjoyment and shock. Then he noticed Lex toying with the edges of his sweater, lifting it teasingly and letting it drop back down again. He realized what Lex was about to do and amended his earlier "never" to "only in the event of an emergency." He was pretty sure this was going to be a full scale conflagration. 

Lex finally slid the sweater off sensuously and began twirling it over his head like a professional. Clark had unconsciously moved forward toward the bar as Lex danced. He saw Lex's eyes light on him and suddenly felt the sweater land on his head. As he grabbed the sweater and pulled it down off his head he inhaled deeply aching at the smell that was soooo. . . Lex. 'What the Hell,' he thought, 'If you can't beat 'em join 'em.' 

Lex was rubbing his hands over his bare chest and stomach while singing the lyrics to the cheering crowd. 

"I'm hot, sticky sweet

From my head to my feet, yeah."

(Clark thought about licking every hot, sticky inch of Lex from head to feet)  
  
"Listen! Red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!  
Crazy little woman in a one man show  
Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up  
You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little  
Tease a little more"

(If Lex teased anymore Clark would come in his pants)  


Easy operator come a knockin' on my door  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah"

(Clark heard the words "innocent farmboy" reverberating through his head)

"You got the peaches, I got the cream  
Sweet to taste, saccharine  
'Cos I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet  
From my head, my head, to my feet  
Do you take sugar? One lump or two?"

Clark rolled up his sleeves and loosened his collar. It was incredibly, unbearably hot in that room. He realized that Lex was barefoot and shirtless wearing only the tight leather pants and wished he could make everyone around them disappear. Any attempt to picture his parents went right out the window.

He unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. 

Lex jumped off the bar and danced his way over to Clark. Clark finished unbuttoning his shirt, slid it off and threw it at Lex who caught it and wrapped it around his neck. 

For a moment Clark felt terrible. He was about to take advantage of his best friend's very inebriated state. Then he decided he didn't care. He had wanted Lex so badly for so long and suddenly here was the answer. He shuddered at the feel of Lex's hand on his naked chest. Then Lex was in his arms, leaning into him and groaning. Clark reveled in the feel of Lex's skin against his own until he realized that Lex had passed out in his arms. A tortured Clark carried the unconscious Lex upstairs while his classmates, unaware of the man's incoherence, cheered him on.

***************************************************************************

Clark finished searching the house and sat down in the den shoving plates and empty soda cans off the couch to clear a spot. Thank god Lex had servants who would come back in the morning to clean up this huge mess. He was not in the mood. 

He had driven carload after carload of drunken teenagers to their respective homes using his superspeed to return to the mansion for the next group. They were all surprisingly docile though he worried about what those still at the party were up to. He had no one else to help him though. Lex was passed out in his bed and Chloe and Pete were still in the hall closet the last time he'd checked. Nobody was in any condition to drive or babysit either. 

He sure as hell couldn't ask for his parents' help. If they found out about this they'd never let him near Lex again. His last trip had been to take Chloe and Pete home after ungluing them from each other. He took a deep breath and looked down at his bare chest. He was still shirtless because Lex had wadded up the blue silk and buried his face in it like it was a pillow. He refused to let go of it so Clark gave up. He had still been too hot for a shirt anyway. 

The first thing he had done after putting Lex to bed, which had been around 11:30, was to find a quiet room and call his parents asking their permission to spend the night at the mansion. They agreed figuring it would be late when the party ended. Now it was 2 a.m., which was early for a party to be over, but the guests had unknowingly started drinking right when the party started, around 8 p.m. 

Clark couldn't imagine who would have spiked the punch. He tried to figure it out for a few minutes but found that he was too exhausted. He retrieved Lex's sweater from under the table where he'd stashed it, put it to his face and breathed deeply of Lex's unique scent, and headed up to the guest room to get some sleep.


	4. After Effects

Thanks to MRP1, Kara Dia, and Tori Amos II for the reviews. Feedback inspires me!  
  
Chapter 4- After Effects  
  
Clark woke from a very vivid dream with sticky boxers and the smell of Lex still filling his nostrils. He opened his eyes and was momentarily shocked to find himself in the mansion. Then memories of the night before returned full force and with them the ache in his groin. He was still shirtless and had fallen into an exhausted sleep immediately after crawling into bed.  
  
His face was buried in Lex's sweater and he remembered all too well the feel of Lex in his arms. He wasn't sure he could look at Lex and not touch him, as he'd wanted to, had almost done, last night. He felt a need to leave before Lex woke to avoid the temptation, but knew he could not. He had to at least check on his friend before going home and attempting to recover.  
  
He snuck down the hall and quietly opened Lex's bedroom door. He was in the same position he'd been when Clark had last left him, curled on his side still clutching the blue silk shirt. Reassured, Clark laid the white sweater, neatly folded, on an end table and gently shut the bedroom door.  
  
He had been tempted to take the sweater home with him, but didn't think he could explain having done so when Lex came looking for it. He sped home and snuck up to his room, changing into jeans and a t-shirt before heading out to start his chores. He did them at a human pace, knowing he needed to keep himself occupied to avoid doing something crazy. After he finished his own chores he started on Jonathan's.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Lex woke feeling surprisingly refreshed. He stretched languorously and felt something silky brush his cheek. He opened his eyes in surprise and looked down in confusion at Clark's shirt, which he had been using as a pillow. Suddenly the memories of last night flooded his brain and he shot up out of the bed, horrified. He remembered feeling giddy after drinking Pete's punch. He had eaten a plate of food and waited for Clark to return from answering the door.  
  
##### Flashback#######  
  
Lex watched as Clark walked into the den. The boy made his way over to the food table and filled a plate. He grabbed a soda and began looking around for a place to sit. Lex was about to call out to him when he saw Clark zero in on Chloe, Pete, and Lana. With a sick feeling in his gut he watched Clark walk over and sit down with them causing the girls to giggle and whisper.  
  
He stared without trying to hide it as the group laughed and talked. Then Chloe grabbed Pete and pulled him toward the dance floor leaving Lana alone with Clark. He felt a sudden strong urge to claw her eyes out with his fork to keep her from looking at his Clark so suggestively. He still had enough self-control at this point to realize that he'd better remove himself to a closet before he did something stupid.  
  
He grabbed his glass of punch ('the stuff really was delicious') and headed out to the foyer. When he opened the door to the coat closet he was mildly surprised to see Chloe and Pete in a liplock. 'About damn time,' he thought, 'Those two have been sending eyefucks back and forth for months.'  
  
He wandered off to find an empty closet and continued sipping his punch. He finally settled on the pantry as a place where Clark might not think to look for him. He thought and drank, drank and thought until his cup was empty. Then he noticed that he was fidgeting. He felt full of energy and the pantry, though large, felt claustrophobic. He decided he had calmed down enough to return to the party.  
  
He entered the den and spotted Lana with a group of other teens, but found no trace of Clark. Feeling much more friendly toward Lana he made his way over to the group and said hello. Lana looked around behind him and responded distractedly, "I, uh, have to go look for someone," she said.  
  
Lex's violent urges returned as he watched her wander off, obviously searching for Clark. He chatted with the group of teens and slowly his giddiness returned. Then he heard the opening notes of Pour Some Sugar on Me. He loved that song. He started dancing feeling incredibly sexy and confident. His new friends cheered him on as he climbed onto the bar and continued dancing. Then he decided it would be fun to strip. He had been to enough clubs to know just what was most provoking. He felt eyes all over him and loved the hot looks he was getting.  
  
He teased the crowd singing the words as he lifted his sweater and then slid it back into place again and again. Finally he slid it sensuously over his head and began swinging it in circles. He looked out at the crowd and spotted Clark staring at him with heat filled eyes. He felt that intense gaze trailing over every inch of his body setting him on fire. He let go of his sweater and watched it land on Clark. He continued singing and dancing provocatively, but the rest of his audience disappeared. He was dancing only for the hunger in Clark's eyes.  
  
He watched as Clark began unbuttoning his silk shirt and then leapt off the bar. As he closed the space between them Clark removed his shirt and threw it at Lex exposing skin that he longed to touch. He wrapped the shirt around his neck and inhaled the Clark scent, feeling dizzy. 'If only I could bottle that smell,' he thought. He reached out a hand and touched that smooth expanse of skin and muscle then felt himself fall forward into a welcoming blackness.  
  
###### End Flashback######  
  
What the hell had gotten into him? He hadn't touched a drop of alcohol all night. All he had was a whole lot of punch. Oh dear God the punch. He was going to find the kid who had spiked it and rip them limb from limb. Now that he thought about it he realized everyone at the party had been acting strange, including Clark. His saving grace was that Clark had been as drunk as he had and would probably not analyze his actions too much. He couldn't be sure of that though. He had to make sure Clark thought that his behavior last night had stemmed only from the punch and nothing more.  
  
After a quick shower Lex threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and headed over to Clark's to try and gauge the boy's feelings about what had turned into the party of the century. As he drove he couldn't help but wonder why he didn't seem to be feeling any ill effects, other than the potential consequences of his actions, after having consumed what must have been enough alcohol to tranquilize a small horse. He couldn't remember ever having been as trashed as he had been last night.  
  
When he arrived he headed straight for the Fortress of Solitude. He had no desire to see Jonathan Kent today. He knew if Clark was not already out in the barn he would be eventually. "Clark?" he called as he made his way up the steps, "Clark? Are you here?" Receiving no answer he looked around the room, but found no indication that Clark was there.  
  
Lex wondered what Clark thought about the events of the night before. Would he be angry? Would he try to pretend all was well out of some Clarklike desire not to hurt his feelings? If only he could observe Clark unnoticed to get an idea of his true feelings. Then he realized that that was entirely possible. All he had to do was find a hiding place and watch Clark when he arrived to determine his mood. Then he could step out and talk to Clark without fearing he was being "protected."  
  
He looked around for a spot and finally decided on a corner partially obscured by boxes. The boxes would conceal his presence as long as no one looked too closely, but allowed him a clear view of the entrance and the couch where Clark usually sat. He settled himself Indian style awaiting Clark's return. Before long he heard familiar footsteps and moved to his knees to get a better view. Clark entered the loft looking tired and disturbed. Lex envisioned torturing the punch spiker into a slow, agonizing death.  
  
"Omigod-omigod-omigod-omigod. What the HELL is wrong with me? What was I thinking? I have to stop. This is CRAZY," Clark groaned and hit himself on the forehead repeatedly. "You have to stop thinking about Lex this way Clark. He's your best friend. You're being a pervert!"  
  
Lex's eyes widened and his mouth hung open. Clark was thinking perverted thoughts about him. For a moment he felt a rising tide of joy. Then it hit him. Clark didn't want to think perverted thoughts about him. Clark was still drunk. 'Shitshitshitshitshit,' he thought. If Clark discovered his presence now he wasn't sure he could avoid doing something they'd both regret. Clark was breathing raggedly and pounding on his head with his fists. Lex began to worry the boy might hurt himself.  
  
"Oh, what the hell," Clark sighed rubbing his hands over his face. Then he reached down and removed his t-shirt tossing it onto the floor. Lex had a moment of confusion before Clark lay back on the couch and started running his fingers gently over the tight muscles of his abdomen and then higher flicking his nipples.  
  
Lex realized that his thoughts Wednesday night about Clark never having masturbated were completely ludicrous. He was teasing himself with a practiced hand and Lex's response was immediate and visceral. A small part of him wanted to disappear. He wasn't sure he could watch this and still keep himself in check. The rest of him thanked whatever gods were smiling down on him for this once in a lifetime opportunity.  
  
Clark's hand slid lower and unzipped his jeans removing his hard cock. Lex squeezed his hands tightly on his thighs to keep from touching himself. He couldn't afford to lose control or Clark might see him. Later though. . . Before he could get caught up in fantasy he focused on the reality in front of him. Clark rubbed his fingertips lightly over every long, hard inch of his erection before wrapping his hand around himself and stroking. Lex felt a jump in his groin and bit his lower lip to keep from crying out. He wished he had worn sweatpants instead of jeans.  
  
Clark stroked faster and faster thrusting his hips into his fist and moaning. As he came, covering his chest in ribbons of liquid heat, he cried out, over and over, "Lex! Lex! Oh, God LEX!" At the sound of his name on Clark's lips Lex exploded wetting his jeans, but barely able to care. It was the best orgasm he'd ever had and he'd never even laid a hand on himself.  
  
Clark reached an arm up and yanked a blanket off the back of the couch. He snuggled down into the cushions and began to snore. Lex waited until he was sure the boy was deeply asleep before sneaking quietly past the couch and out of the barn. As he climbed into his car and headed back to the mansion he thought, 'Innocent farmboy my ass.' 


	5. Lettuce?

A/N: Thanks to The Die Hard, theoriginalflame, Witchflame, and Luscious Cheese for the reviews. I think this is my fave chapter so far because it's so much fun!  
  
Chapter 5- Lettuce?  
  
Clark sat at a table in the Talon drinking a cappuccino and trying not to think about Lex.  
  
He had been distracted ever since the party, but today was the worst. Over the weekend he could at least be alone in his room or the Fortress. School was another matter. He had zoned out in every class, unable to pay attention because of the images floating through his mind, both real and imagined.  
  
He still couldn't believe that Lex had gotten so drunk that he'd lost control like that. He looked up at the sound of his name to find Chloe and Pete walking toward him holding hands. 'At least the party did some good,' he thought. He was happy for his two best friends and glad, now, that he had told them what they'd done at the party when they asked.  
  
"So Clark," said Pete, "We figured out what was in the punch."  
  
That got his attention. "What was it? Alcohol?"  
  
"No, we kinda figured it wasn't that since no one had a hangover. It was Chloe's idea to check all the ingredients to see if there was some funky mold or something that could have caused everyone to lose control like that."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And," said Chloe, "It turns out that the lettuce Pete used-"  
  
"Lettuce????"  
  
"Don't ask. It's a family recipe," Pete shrugged.  
  
"So anyway, the lettuce was grown in a field that had been hit by a large amount of meteor rock during the shower. The old owners never tried to grow anything there because they were afraid of what it might produce. However, it was sold last year to a new family who thought they were just being superstitious not using that prime piece of land," Chloe explained.  
  
"Ms. Sullivan brilliantly put two and two together and contacted me to help prove her theory," announced a new and familiar voice.  
  
"Hey Lex," said Chloe cheerfully.  
  
"Lex, have a seat," Pete invited with a grin.  
  
"Hi Lex," Clark tried to smile, but only succeeded in looking nauseous. He was having trouble looking directly at Lex for fear of what he might do. He looked at Chloe who returned his gaze with an odd intensity and then smiled mischievously.  
  
"So Lex, why don't you explain the results of all your tests on the lettuce," said Chloe innocently. "I know I've already heard them, but I'm sure Clark is eager to find out what happened. Right Clark?" Chloe looked at him triumphantly. 'She is way too excited about this Wall of Weird stuff. Maybe now that she's with Pete she'll get a life,' thought Clark knowing that not looking at Lex while he explained would seem rude. He looked up and managed to concentrate on the explanation by staring at the jukebox that was just beyond Lex's shoulder in his line of vision.  
  
"Well, I tested the punch first from the leftovers and found tiny molecules of meteor rock. I found the same molecules in the sample of lettuce Chloe gave me. Apparently, ingesting these particles causes a loss of inhibitions and self-control as well as the appearance of being drunk, although without the hangover. Also, the drug works much more quickly than alcohol and its effects are much stronger."  
  
'That explains why Lex seemed so drunk. Thank god I hate pineapple. Who knows what might have happened if I had gotten bits of meteor inside me?' thought Clark. Aloud he said, "Wow. There's never a dull moment in this town is there?"  
  
With the exception of a few business related trips to the Talon Lex had been pretty much out of commission all weekend. After watching Clark get himself off he couldn't be expected to concentrate on much of anything. He had done nothing but eat, sleep, attempt to take his frustrations out in the gym, and jerk off.  
  
Then last night Chloe had called him with her theory and he had welcomed the opportunity to focus on something else. He had suspected there had been more than liquor in the punch. According to what he'd overheard, almost everyone had behaved completely out of character. There had been a lot of regrets after the party and half the students who'd been there still couldn't look each other in the eye.  
  
Lex felt sick to his stomach at Clark's refusal to look at him. Even while he explained about the meteor infected punch Clark was staring past him, pretending to be looking him in the face. 'Full of regret just like half the teenage population of Smallville these days,' he thought. He had hoped Clark would attribute his behavior to the punch, especially now that he had explained that it hadn't just been spiked. However, Clark still seemed to be avoiding his eyes and looked a bit ill.  
  
Maybe Clark WAS feeling ill? After all, he was different. Lex wasn't sure how different, but he knew the meteors had an unusual effect on Clark.  
  
He leaned over to his friend who was staring uncomfortably at his coffee. "Clark, are you feeling alright? You seem kind of. . . nauseous."  
  
"I'm fine Lex," he replied distractedly, still looking pale and swallowing hard.  
  
Lex's concern increased. Clark looked like he was about to heave. He hoped the farmboy wasn't trying to hide an illness to spare his friends. He reached out a hand and touched Clark's arm without thinking. "Are you sure? Maybe you're experiencing side effects from the punch. We should get you to a doctor."  
  
"NO!" Clark yelled, then winced at the look on Lex's face. "I'm sorry. I just don't like doctors," he apologized finally really looking at Lex now that he was distracted from his distraction.  
  
"I know Clark, but if you're sick you'll just have to deal with it. There might be something seriously wrong."  
  
"I'm fine, Lex, really. I didn't actually drink any punch. Sorry Pete," Clark grinned sheepishly, "I never did like pineapples."  
  
Lex relaxed glad to know that Clark was safe after all.  
  
"It's ok man. I understand. I'm glad you avoided the insanity," said Pete.  
  
"Uh-Pete, we'd better go now. We have that. . . uh meeting in twenty minutes remember?" asked Chloe tugging on Pete's arm.  
  
"Meeting?" Pete asked looking perplexed. One glance at Chloe's face though and he was muttering, "Oh yeah. THAT meeting."  
  
Lex laughed to himself as the two new lovebirds practically ran out of the Talon. 'Probably going off to find a closet somewhere,' he thought. He looked back at Clark who was staring after them and grinning. Suddenly Lex realized what Clark had said. 'I'm fine, Lex, really. I didn't actually drink any punch. I never did like pineapples.' Clark hadn't drunk the punch? But he had acted so totally. . . and then in the barn. . . it had to be. . .  
  
"Clark, are you sure you didn't drink any punch? You wouldn't be saying that just to avoid the doctor would you?"  
  
"No, really Lex. I could smell the pineapple juice in it and I don't like pineapples so I didn't drink any."  
  
Lex doubted the explanation, but didn't argue. "Well, that's lucky then. You managed to escape the effects the rest of us experienced," he said expecting Clark to blush at the memory of what he had done under the effects of the punch. He could use that blush to get Clark to admit he was lying about not drinking the punch. However, surprisingly, Clark did not blush. He merely looked extremely relieved and a bit. . . was that guilt in Clark's eyes?  
  
"So you guys don't remember what happened while you were drunk. . .or whatever? I guess that's for the best. People did a lot of embarrassing stuff," Clark commented refusing to look Lex in the eyes.  
  
Lex's eyes opened wide as he realized that Clark was telling the truth. He really hadn't drunk the punch or he would know that there had been no loss of memory about the events of the party. No wonder the boy looked guilty; all his actions at the party had been completely of his own free will. A slow grin spread over Lex's face as he realized what this meant. Clark wanted him. This was going to be fun.  
  
"So Clark, I've been wondering, what exactly did happen at the party? Have you got any interesting stories for me?"  
  
Clark looked at him finally with a big grin. "Yeah, in fact that comment you made last week about people hanging from the chandeliers was pretty accurate. Everyone was running wild. I even found Chloe and Pete making out in the hall closet."  
  
"What were you doing looking in the hall closet Clark? Were you going to maybe take a little advantage of Lana in her inebriated state?" Lex wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"No," responded Clark, a blush rising into his cheeks. "I was actually looking for you."  
  
"You were?" asked Lex softly. "And why were you looking for me?"  
  
"Well, I noticed people were behaving oddly so I thought the punch might have been spiked. I hadn't seen you in awhile so I figured you must be hiding in one of the closets. I went looking for you so I could let you know what was up. I thought maybe we could calm everyone down together, but. . ." Clark trailed off shrugging.  
  
"But what Clark?"  
  
"Well, I could tell you had been drinking the punch too so I decided to just keep an eye on everyone and pray that no one called the cops."  
  
"I'm curious Clark, what exactly did I do that made you think I was drunk?"  
  
"Oh, um. I don't know if you really want to know Lex." The blush was back.  
  
"I do Clark. I want to know all the details. What did I do?"  
  
"Well, um, you, uh, y- you were um, dancing."  
  
"Dancing? Just dancing?"  
  
"On the bar."  
  
"Really?" Lex tried to look surprised.  
  
"Yeah. And um, you were uh, s- stripping too."  
  
"Wow. I must've had a good time. Did I get lucky after all that?"  
  
"Well, you almost did, but then you passed out. It's probably for the best though. You know, beer goggles and all." Clark turned an even brighter shade of red and looked past Lex's shoulder again.  
  
Oh God. Clark thought. . . The boy must be blind. Lex had worried all this time that Clark was just pretending to ignore the flirting and the looks to spare his feelings. Beer goggles. . . Jesus. Lex turned to follow Clark's gaze and saw that he was staring at the jukebox. This gave him an idea. He turned back around and said abruptly, "Is it just me or is it too quiet in here? It's a shame no one is making use of that fine jukebox over in the corner."  
  
"Uh, yeah," mumbled Clark.  
  
"I think I'll go request a song. What do you think Clark? Any ideas?"  
  
"No. Whatever is fine. Just um. Nothing by Def Leppard, ok?"  
  
"Sure thing Clark," Lex tried not to laugh as he headed over to the jukebox. Clark might have ruined his original plan with that request, but that didn't mean he couldn't make a few modifications. He stared intensely at the selection until he found the perfect song. 'Even better,' he thought to himself, leaning against the machine and shaking with silent laughter. He chose one other to allow himself time. He couldn't wait to see the look on Clark's face.  
  
After making his requests he sat back down next to Clark. "So, how did everyone manage to get home safely Clark? I assume you made sure of that." Lex leaned in closer to be heard over the music.  
  
"Well, I drove everyone home in shifts. I was worried about what everyone would do while I was gone, but I couldn't think of anyone to call for help. I took Chloe and Pete home last. They were still in the closet so I figured they were pretty safe."  
  
"I'm curious. What happened after I passed out? How did I end up in my own bed?"  
  
"I carried you upstairs. I would never just leave you to sleep it off on the floor. I did that first before I took everyone else home." Clark looked hurt that Lex would think him such an inconsiderate friend.  
  
Hmmm. This was better than he thought. Clark had carried him upstairs and put him in bed. He had also left his shirt for Lex to use as a pillow.  
  
"So what time did you get home then? Were your parents mad?" Valid question this time. He would hate for the Kents to blame him for Clark getting home late after what seemed a drunken party.  
  
"Um, actually, I called them after I put you to bed and asked if I could spend the night at the mansion. I knew it was going to be awhile before I could get everyone home. I hope you don't mind." Clark looked at him shyly.  
  
"You spent the night at the mansion? Of course you're always welcome. I just didn't realize you had stayed."  
  
"I left before you got up. I checked on you before I left and you seemed fine."  
  
"I woke up at 8 a.m. Clark. When did you leave?"  
  
"I left at seven. I had some chores and. . . things to take care of at home. I figured you would probably sleep late."  
  
"Chores and things. Of course." Lex pretended not to notice the blush, which at this rate would become permanent, as he heard the first notes of the song he had chosen. "Isn't this a great song?" he asked.  
  
I love myself  
  
I want you to love me  
  
When I'm feeling down  
  
I want you above me  
  
I search myself  
  
I want you to find me  
  
I forget myself  
  
I want you to remind me  
  
I don't want anybody else  
  
When I think about you I touch myself  
  
I don't want anybody else  
  
Oh no, oh no, oh no  
  
Clark hadn't been paying attention to the music Lex had selected. He had been concentrating very hard on what he said to Lex, trying not to give anything away. Now that it had been pointed out to him he focused in on the words. When he heard what song Lex had chosen the color drained from his face. He had a sudden moment of complete and utter panic before realizing that it had to be a coincidence. There was no way Lex could know what he had meant by things. He was just being paranoid.  
  
'Calm down Clark,' he told himself. He took a deep breath and felt the color return immediately to his face. The blood kept rushing up until he was sure he was a bright, fiery red. He looked around the Talon for something, anything, to take his mind off the words of the song.  
  
When he saw the color drain from Clark's face Lex had a moment of doubt. Maybe he was taking this game too far. He had expected Clark to blush with embarrassment, but he looked panic stricken and about ready to bolt. He was about to reassure Clark that he had only been teasing when the blood rushed back to the boy's face making him redder than Lex had ever seen him. He decided to make his final move.  
  
Leaning in close he whispered, hot breathe blowing on Clark's ear, "One more question Clark?"  
  
"Hmmm." Clark was beyond words. He was just waiting for the song to end so he could think of something besides jerking off in the barn on Saturday morning. Or any other time for that matter.  
  
"How did I end up using your shirt as a pillow that night?" Lex barely brushed Clark's earlobe with his lips as he asked the question. Clark suddenly shot out of his seat and barely mumbled, "Uh, gotta go. Something came up," before tearing out of the Talon like his chair was on fire. 


	6. Hide and Seek

A/N: Thanks to Theoriginalflame, EscapeToCity, lizack, MRP1, Kyra2, and FairySpirit for the reviews. Also this is not even near being done. I write when the inspiration strikes me so I have a couple of later chapters finished, but can't post them until I get the stuff in between written. I wrote this chapter in one sitting and it took me three hours, but I was inspired.  
  
Chapter 6- Hide and Seek  
  
Lex knew he had pushed things too far when Clark took off, but he was sure he could catch up with the boy easily. He ran out to the parking lot of the Talon, but there was no sign of Clark or his truck. He slid into the Ferrari and raced after his friend expecting to catch him easily. He would find some way to make Clark listen to what he had to say.  
  
He made it all the way to the Kent farm with no trace of Clark. The boy must have broken records speeding home considering how fast Lex had been speeding in the Ferrari. He climbed out of the car and was approaching the house when an irate Jonathan Kent appeared holding a shotgun aimed straight at Lex and looking like something out of his nightmares.  
  
"Leave Luthor. Now. I don't know what you did to my son, but I have a pretty good guess. You're not welcome here. If you don't leave immediately I won't hesitate to shoot you. Just give me a reason."  
  
Lex put his hands up and backed slowly toward his car. Jonathan did not follow him, but stood his ground, keeping the gun trained on Lex. Obviously, he was not going to get to talk to Clark today. Maybe once the boy had had a chance to calm down. He climbed in the Ferrari and drove back to the castle at a perfectly legal speed. He cursed himself repeatedly for having been so stupid. He should never have played games with Clark like that. He was just so adorable when he blushed. Damn. He was going to find a way to fix this whatever it took.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was Thursday. It had been three days since he'd heard from Clark. Lex thought that was enough time to cool off. It was time to try calling. Mrs. Kent answered the phone and sounded surprisingly happy to hear his voice. She told him apologetically that Clark was not at home and though Lex could hear the lie in her voice he could not blame her. "Just tell him I called and that I'm sorry, ok? He doesn't seem to want to give me a chance to tell him myself."  
  
"I'll tell him. I-," she sighed frustratedly, "Don't worry Lex. Things will work out. Kent men are stubborn as Hell, but they do what's right in the end."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Kent." Lex was truly touched by her concern and by the fact that she didn't automatically blame him for Clark being upset, even though it really was his fault this time.  
  
"Please, call me Martha."  
  
"Thanks, Martha." Lex was smiling in spite of himself. Something about Kents just gave him the warm fuzzies (and wouldn't his father keel over at the idea of a Luthor using the term warm fuzzies). Well, two out of three anyway.  
  
After hanging up the phone he decided to try working on reports for his father. However, after reading the same paragraph four times and not absorbing any of it he put aside his work and stared off into space thinking of ways to make Clark listen to him.  
  
He did not get much accomplished on that front because most of these plans involved tying Clark to a chair (pole, bed, other object of choice here) and the image of Clark tied up was not conducive to any kind of rational thought.  
  
He had just unzipped his pants and pulled out his aching cock when the door was pushed open. He had just enough time to yank his jacket off the back of his chair and into his lap vowing to kill whoever was walking in unannounced.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Clark had spent the last three days thinking about Lex. He went to school, came home, did chores, ate dinner with his parents and didn't remember a damn bit of it. For the first few hours after leaving the Talon Clark was in panic mode. How in the name of god was he going to be able to look Lex in the eye again? He had no explanation for why Lex had slept with his shirt and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't think of one. At least not one that wasn't as lame as adrenaline or hand delivered junk mail.  
  
After falling into an exhausted sleep he woke at 4 a.m. feeling like shit. He imagined this was what a hangover felt like. He showered and felt so guilty about adding more lies to the ones he already had to tell Lex that he couldn't even jerk off while he did so. The shower did little to make him feel better. He didn't even feel like moving. It was possible he never would again.  
  
He crawled back into bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking about how out of control his life had gotten. He was a gay teenage alien who was in love with and trying to molest on a regular basis his best friend who he was also lying to about once a week and who seemed to have a disturbing gravitational pull for all creatures meteor effected. Which was of course why he was like some sort of black hole for Clark. One day Clark was going to lose it and just let himself get sucked in by that Lexian gravity and god help anyone who got in the way. Including Lex himself. That would be bad. Something had to give before that happened.  
  
Clark knew there was no way Lex was going to let him get away with lame excuses this time. The rest of the time he knew Lex let it go, accepted his explanations for the lies that they were, and moved on because this secret was BIG. And while Clark thought that it was very possible that his being in love with Lex was bigger and more life altering than his being an alien he didn't think Lex would think so. He was pretty sure that Lex would just think he was a perv.  
  
So he could tell the lame lie and refuse to admit that it was anything but and never be able to look Lex in the face again. Or he could avoid Lex for the rest of his life and maybe convince his parents to let him move in with relatives in another state for the rest of high school. Or he could tell Lex the truth. All three choices pretty much guaranteed that he would lose Lex. But the bottom line was that Lex deserved the truth. The whole truth and nothing but. It was pretty sad that it had taken him this long to see that you didn't call someone your best friend and then lie to his face about the most important parts of you. No matter what your parents said.  
  
Today then. This was it. The whole world was about to change. He closed his eyes and imagined telling Lex the truth and having Lex say it was ok, he was forgiven, and oh by the way can I fuck your brains out on my pool table? He wrapped his hand around his cock and lost himself in the fantasy because he was pretty sure this was the last time he would be able to jerk off thinking about Lex. After today it would just hurt too much.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Clark left the house before his parents woke up. He had done his chores and he was still wired; on edge. He wanted to crawl out of his own skin. He needed to run. So he did. He ended up in New Jersey. It took him two hours and he was missing school, but he felt better. He ate a ton of breakfast at Denny's. Then he decided to aim for the coast, see the ocean before his life went to hell.  
  
He ran to South Carolina and dug his bare toes in the sand. Watched the waves breaking on the shore and thought maybe he would come here tonight after he told Lex the truth. Watching the ocean was like being in church. He thought if the face of God could be seen anywhere it would be here.  
  
After what seemed like forever he ran back to Kansas.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Clark!" Lex exclaimed as he watched the boy walk into his study. Of all the times for him to decide he wanted to let Lex apologize. Lex squirmed a bit in his chair and tried to tell his rather exposed cock that now was REALLY not a good time.  
  
"Lex," Clark stared at his feet for a moment before looking at Lex. Lex who was looking rather uncomfortable and sitting stiffly upright in his chair. Right. Lex was weirded out by him. Not a surprise. He could do this. Like ripping off a band-aid quick, quick and the sting would be gone or so Chloe had told him.  
  
"Clark, please, sit. What can I do for you?" And Lex was back to looking all kinds of comfortable the way he always did even when dealing with meteor mutants or his father.  
  
Clark sat. Looked at Lex. Saw the Luthor mask slip for a split second and thought that Lex was trying hard not to laugh. Wow. Lex was laughing at him. This was worse than he thought it would be. 'Think band-aids Clark.' He took a deep breath.  
  
"I have something to tell you Lex."  
  
"OK. Go right ahead." Lex was starting to sound a little strung out and high pitched. He was starting to FEEL a little strung out too. He felt like his head was going to explode and oh sweet Jesus that was NOT what he meant, but why the hell not. He was two seconds from bursting into uncontrollable laughter as it was. Why not make it worse. His dick was out and hard as a rock under his jacket and he had a glass-topped desk and Clark was about to admit that he wanted Lex and wasn't he well prepared. Just whip off the jacket and give Clark an eyeful and oh god that was it.  
  
"I'm an alien," said Clark. Lex burst out laughing. Tried to breathe. Clark clenched his hands into fists and tried not to cry. Lex finally registered what Clark had said and stopped laughing abruptly. His jaw dropped and he gaped at Clark.  
  
"Wow. You're an alien. That. . . explains a lot." That was not at all what Lex had been expecting to hear. He'd been expecting a different confession, but he could work with this.  
  
Clark looked at Lex. Lex looked at Clark. Clark thought maybe Lex was in shock. Lex thought this was a moment that maybe called for him getting up and moving next to Clark's chair and patting his shoulder and telling him that it was actually a pretty big turn on that Clark was an alien. And then maybe bending him over the desk and fucking him just to prove the point. Who knew he had a kink for aliens? Well, alien. Not plural, just the one.  
  
"Clark, I have something to tell you. Actually a couple of things."  
  
"OK. Go right ahead," he said borrowing Lex's words.  
  
"Number one: I was in the loft on Saturday and I saw you jerking off."  
  
"What?! Oh God Lex. I can explain." Clark jerked forward in the chair.  
  
"Number two: when you walked in here today I was just about to jerk off and I only had time to cover up with my jacket, which is why I haven't moved from this chair."  
  
Clark gaped at Lex, nearly came in his pants, and then said the first thing that came to his mind. "You've been sitting here with your dick out this whole time?"  
  
"Yeah. I didn't know whether to laugh or come."  
  
A shiver ran down Clark's spine at the thought of Lex coming for *him*.  
  
"Can I suck you off?"  
  
"*Fuck* Clark!"  
  
Then suddenly Lex's chair was against the wall and Clark was kneeling between his legs and the jacket was flying across the room. Clark was looking at his cock like it was an ice cream cone and then growled when it jumped at the thought.  
  
"Clark."  
  
"Yeah Lex?"  
  
"I forgot the third thing."  
  
"What third thing?"  
  
"I love you. Always have. Since the moment you brought me back to life."  
  
"Me too. Always," Clark said and then grinned for a moment before swallowing Lex's cock whole.  
  
"Clark!!!!" shouted Lex coming harder than he ever had in his life. So much for that ice cream cone idea. Oh well, another time.  
  
************************************** TBC 


End file.
